Crystal Cove
by Unique Charm
Summary: Flora's an ordinary young girl, except for one thing: she has powers! What if the gang takes a 'trip' to Magix - a place that's only known in Fairytales? What if they encounter the Trix: 3 powerful witches who aim to destroy Flora? Not the best 'trip,' I'll say... Written by UniqueCharm and TheMatchmakingSnowman!
1. Helia Knows

**Hi, guys! This story is written by me, UniqueCharm, and one of my AWESOME best friends, TheMatchmakingSnowman! The chapters will be done in alternate order, so I wrote the first chapter. The second is by TheMatchmakingSnowman, and then me and then her, and etc, etc, etc, blah, blah, blah and whatnot! :) Anyway, enough of my blubbering, here's the story:**

Hi, my name is Flora Martinez. Yeah, I'm Spanish! I go to Gardenia High, and I have this MAJOR crush on this really cute guy: Helia Wilson. I'm head over heels for him, but I don't want to ask him out, because I can't take rejection… And I'm totally shy!

"Hey, Flora?" I snapped out of my thoughts, and spun my head round to see Helia smiling at me.

"You okay? You kind of dazed out a bit," Helia put down his pen. We were in Biology talking about nature and plants. I love plants and nature including the world around. It's a beautiful place, and I'm shocked to see so many people destroying our natural environment. Why can't people recycle? Don't they understand how much it damages the environment? I sighed, upset.

"Flora? Is everything okay? Something on your mind?" Helia gave me a small nudge as I let my mind wander. I can be so much in thought sometimes, and drift from one thing to another.

"Yeah everything's fine, Helia," I replied with a sweet smile. Helia's so sweet!

"Just making sure, Flora. You seem out of sorts today," He told me.

"Yeah, it's just that I'm so nervous about the Biology trial," I half lied. Okay, so I didn't lie fully… I really am worried about it, but I think I'll do alright because the main subject is Nature. So…

"Worried? Oh, don't worry, Flo! You'll do great!" Helia winked. Winked? Flo? Oh, I so wish he doesn't do that! Seriously, my heart beats faster when he winks, and my legs go numb when he calls me Flo. Thank you, I'm sitting on a stool!

"Thanks, Helia," I giggled. I packed my things as soon as I heard the class bell.

"Could I ask you a huge favour?"

"Sure, Helia," Okay, now this has probably the longest conversation I've ever had with him!

"You wanna revise together?" He asked me nervously.

"Umm, sure. When?" I looked down and blushed.

"Today, after school? If you have plans, then that's fine! I'll ask Sky, or Nabu, or maybe—" Helia babbled.

"Helia!" I whispered softly. "Today's fine." Oh, no! I just interrupted him! Why couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut? He's going to think I'm bossy.

"O-okay," Helia replied, obviously startled. I hope I didn't freak him out! "See you at lunch!" Helia waved as we went to our separate classes.

"See you," I whispered. Helia's amazing and so sweet! He's so kind, sensitive, talented at gardening, and so artistic. He's smart and strong, and writes the most amazing poetry, and—

"Yo! Yo, Flora!" I snapped my head round, to see Musa running towards me.

"Hey, Musa!" I waved.

"Hey, what you got?" She asked, as her long, black hair sat comfortably on her shoulder in a braid.

"English, you?"

"Darn! Algebra. Such a boring subject. Who even invented Algebra? No, scrap that, who even invented Math?" Musa half shouted as she buried her face in her hands, as I giggled. So Musa!

"See, you, and if you don't make it out alive, I'm bustin' you out of there!" I joked, as I went to my classroom. Musa Chung's my best friend – she's just the most badass girl I know. She's a bad girl, and I'm a good girl… It's crazy but we get along like two peas in a pod!

After two AWESOME hours of English (it's one my favourite subjects!), lunch, and then Spanish, I met up with Helia outside the front gates of the school.

"Hey, Helia," I whispered shyly, as I waved to a guy with long blue/black hair.

"Hey, Flo!" He smiled at me. "Ready?"

"Sure," I smiled in return as I hopped into the front passenger seat. Helia chuckled.

"You're eager aren't you?" He mused, whilst I blushed. Why does he have this effect on me?

"Well, I just want to go and study. Is that a problem?" I giggled. Why do I keep saying weird things?

"No, ma'am," He saluted as he put on his belt, and I did mine. Oh, he didn't notice! He started the engine and we began to head off to his house. It's not far from mine, just a couple of blocks away. I felt my hand glowing, so I shoved it quickly in my bag.

"What was that?" Helia asked intrigued by the sight of something glowing in the corner of his eye.

"My, er, phone," I lied again.

"Oh. Wait, your parents do know you're coming right?" Helia asked unsure.

"Yup, I called them during lunch," I confirmed.

"Oh, and you know Musa?" Helia started again, as my glowing hand could be seen through my bag.

"Yeah," I panicked not really listening to Helia.

"Well, I think Riven likes her… He's just too shy to admit it!" Helia looked at me, as my hand began to regain it's colour.

"Really? She likes him – she told me. And I don't think 'shy' is the right word for Riven. Try 'arrogant?'" I wondered as I quickly sat on my hands to stop them from levitating my bag into the air.

Helia chuckled again. "Perfect word, Flo."

I smiled to myself. Helia's amazing! I felt giddy inside as I kept reminding myself that I'm in HELIA WILSON'S CAR! I never thought I would be in this position!

"What are you smiling about?" Helia asked as we pulled into his drive, not noticing the fact that I was floating in midair in the car as my hands were still under my legs.

"Just thinking, that we should fix them up?" I half lied. What's with me and half lying?!

"Nah, that should be Stella's job," He told me. As soon as he looked in my direction, I was able to sit back onto the passenger chair again.

"True," I giggled. Stella Richard's is one of my other friends, we're close, but not as close as me and Musa. I mean she's in my friendship group, but I just get along with Musa better! Stella is fashion crazy, and is currently the girlfriend to a football jock: Brandon Green.

"Besides, Riven will kill me with his death glare… I swear if looks could kill, I'd be dead years ago!" Helia went pale as I giggled. We came out the car and he took me to the study, as my hands were glowing again. It was HUGE! I mean, I knew Helia was wealthy, but my oh my, was this something!

"Whoa," I stood there with my mouth hanging wide, as I stared in awe around the room: Shiny wooden flooring, pale pastel green walls, with photos of Helia and the rest of the football team: Brandon Green, Sky Blue, Timmy Turner, Riven Hale, Nabu Jackson, Andy Foster, Jared Doors, Roy Anderson, Jason Queen, Drake Hugh, Felix Grey, Matt Thomas, Spencer Kendrick, and of course, Helia Wilson. I don't know Drake, Felix, Matt and Spencer that well, but I know the others alright. Besides the photos, there was a gorgeous piano that Musa would LOVE! She's music crazy! On the far left, I saw a large walnut desk and three desk chairs around it. Covering almost every inch of the desk was piles of paper. There was something that caught my eye, though: a beautifully painted picture on an easel right opposite me. I walked over to get a closer look.

"I knew you'd like that," Helia flashed me a grin as he saw me walking over there.

"It's beautiful," I gasped. It was a painting of three doves flying in the sky.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. I can really see the fine brush strokes where you show the art of flying and doves, and merge them into one," I whispered.

Helia looked at me. "That's exactly what I was going for, thanks! I've never met anyone who understands my art."

"Really?"

"Really." Helia and I stared into each others eyes: his beautiful midnight blue eyes were so alluring, it was calm, as if I was gazing at the moon on a starry night. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a loud THUD! I whipped my head round to see piles of sheets falling onto the floor from the desk.

"I'm just gonna…" Helia dashed towards the floor nervously, tripping over some more sheets in the process as I just giggled, helping him. "Done," Helia quickly lent on the desk, like what he had done was no big deal and tried to act cool. It wasn't working.

"What up with the face?" I turned my head sideways in confusion, jokingly.

"Haha, very funny," Helia said sarcastically as he shook his head and dug out his textbooks, whilst I grabbed mine. "Let's study," He announced as we sat onto the chairs quizzing each other on multiple questions.

Then, it went bad.

"Wow, would you look at the time!" Helia checked the grandfather clock sitting behind us.

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving. Don't need to make it so obvious!" I joked as I packed my things away.

Helia groaned in relief, "Finally! I thought you would never leave!" I looked at him with my mouth open half-smiling, pretending to be hurt. Helia chuckled. "No, seriously, I'm glad you're here, cus I thought I was gonna fail that test, but not anymore, thanks to you!"

"Aww, shucks!" I gushed. Gushed? This is NOT like me! I'm normally the girl who sits in the corner all timid and shy, but now I'm actually having a banter with Helia, and actually talking like a normal person? WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO?! Well, I guess that's what love does to you, right?

"Flora, I'm gonna go and get you something to eat, one moment!" Helia got up.

"Oh no, it's fine, I'm not.…" He left. "….Hungry. Great." I looked at the painting again and smiled.

"So beautiful," I whispered. I reached out to touch the canvas, noticing my hands glowing again. "Oh, no!" I turned around to make sure Helia wasn't there. He wasn't. My hands turned yellow, as Helia walked in with a tray of biscuits.

"Woah! Flora, what happened to your hands?" Helia quickly put the tray down, and ran up to me examining my hands.

"Umm…" I mumbled.

"Your hands are cold, let me get some gloves from my bag," He offered politely. How sweet!

"Thank you," I beamed. As he reached for his bag, I started flying again, and not the way I hoped to: beautiful pink wings sprouted out from my back, I transformed into a silky pink dress that reached halfway down to my thighs, some of my hair was pinned up into two small buns on either side of my head, and the rest of my hair was curled, and was longer than usual and reached down to my thighs. I had a cyan tiara sitting primly on top of my head, flowers on my feet and legs with their stems, and two shimmering, pink gloves on my hands reaching just over my elbows. Not again! **A/N: This is her Enchantix outfit!**

"Flora? Did you just… Just…" Helia looked a bit frightened and annoyed as he pointed to me. "Flora? Say something?" I just stayed there in the air with my mouth hanging not sure what to do or say.

"Uh…" I managed croak, as I began to shimmer green and pink sparkles. Uh oh…

**ALSO, as some of you may know I'm not the best person at writing descriptive stuff, soooo, Roxy Fan 4 Ever has written a GREAT description of Flora's Enchantix! THANKS THE MATCHMAKINGSNOWMAN AND ROXY FAN 4 EVER! :D THANKS YOU GUYS TOO FOR READING!**


	2. Detention

**Hey guys :D it's me TheMatchmakingSnowman, as Uniquecharm explained I'm writing every second chapter :) I'm sorry for the kind of long wait, I'm not as fast at writing as my bestie Uniquecharm ;) sorry for the length issues too, I'll try to make the next one longer :) heres CHAPTER 2!**

_Previously..._

_"Flora? Did you just… Just…" Helia looked a bit frightened and annoyed as he pointed to me. "Flora? Say something?" I just stayed there in the air with my mouth hanging not sure what to do or say._

_"Uh…" I managed croak, as I began to shimmer green and pink sparkles. Uh oh…_

'Ok, WHAT is going on here?' Helia asked angrily.

'Ummmm...ahhhhh...' I stuttered, god how am I meant to explain this?

I transformed back into my regular self. Why are my powers so out of control?

'Flora, I think you should leave!' Helia said,politely, but with an edge of urgency in his voice.

'Ok.' I sighed, quickly putting my books in my bag, and heading for the door.

Helia walked me to the front door, but I looked back at him after I walked out. There was a mixture of anger and confusion on his face.

He closed the door before I got a chance to tell him to keep my powers a secret, and me, being too shy to knock on the door again, decided to tell him at school tomorrow, if he decided to talk to me, that is...

The next day in school, I tried to get there earlier so I could talk to Helia, but he wasn't even there yet, so it was kinda pointless.

Me and Musa were sitting on one of the benches around our school, chatting about last nights episode of Glee.

'I cannot believe Rachel said yes!' Musa said, angrily. 'I mean she's WAY too young to marry Finn, plus have you SEE his hair?' she asked, I laughed, Musa is, no doubt, the funniest person I know.

'Well I think, if she REALLY loves Finn, then she has every right to marry him, yeah she's a bit young, but lots of people do marry at her age. And Musa, Finn's hair is not that bad, especially since you like Riven, and his hair is shaped like an onion!' I joked. I didn't really mean it though.

I spotted Helia, walking through the school gates. I waved at him, but he ignored me! It's going to be a lot harder to talk to him then I thought.

The bell rang a few minutes later and me and Musa headed to History, a class we both have together.

After 2 hours of history. (YAWN our teacher is sooooo boring, so me and Musa, like everyone else, just texted behind o ur hardbacks.

We had break after history, I tried to find Helia, but I couldn't find him ANYWHERE!

After break I headed for Spanish with Musa, I sit next to Helia in Spanish, so he'll have to talk to me there.

'Now class, I've decided that you've had the same seats for ages, so I'm going to swap you all around.' my teacher Mrs West said, when we were all sitting down. Great! That's just my luck!

I was moved next to Layla, which is ok, as she's really nice and in my circle of friends. We spend the entire double lesson taking notes and doing CD work. Helia avoided my eyes the entire class, which is sad, as we'd usually wink at each other and make our eyebrows dance and mime shooting ourselves and so on.

After class I finally caught up with Helia in the halls. 'Hey Helia please let me explain to you what happened!' I pleaded, running to keep up with his fast strides. 'Theres nothing to explain Flora, you're a FREAK!' Helia exclaimed. My eyes filled with tears, I couldn't help it.

'Flora, I'm sorry.' Helia said, But I hardly heard him, as I dashed off to the bathroom. I could hear Helia rushing after me, but I didn't turn around.

I cried in the bathroom for around 10 minutes. I'm such a baby. As I walked out the door Helia grabbed me.

'Flora listen, I'm really sorry about calling you a freak. I didn't mean it, I was just kind of overwhelmed by it all.' he said remorsefully. 'Thats ok,' I said, forgiving him. 'But Helia you can't tell anyone about this! I really can't handle it all on my own, my powers are totally out of control and I don't know what to do!' I explained, worriedly.

'Flora, I can help you try and control your powers, if you want?' Helia offered. That's so sweet of him, especially since he probably has no clue what's going on!

'I'd love that, thank you' I said, hugging him in the moment. OH MY GOD WHAT AM I DOING HUGGING HIM?! I pulled away quickly, blushing bright red. Helia blushed too. He probably thinks I'm some kind of weirdo now.

'S-sorry' I stuttered. 'Thats ok' he said. Just then the bell rang. We realised we hadn't gotten any books, so we headed for our lockers.

'Hey, where do you think you're going?' the hall monitor Mr Jones asked. 'Well...Umm...' Helia stuttered, lost for words.

'Thats detention!' Mr Jones exclaimed, filling out the slips. 'See you after school' he said, smiling evilly. God I hate him. Besides the fact that we both just got detention, we both laughed and headed for our lockers, without a care in the world.

After school we went to room 12, where d etention is. Sky, Riven, Timmy, Brandon , Nabu, Layla, Bloom, Stella, Tecna and Musa are already sitting down.

I know Musa got detention for not doing her homework, and telling the science teacher she was a sadistic bitch, who had no life and loved ruining our lives with tonnes of homework. I know it sounds terrible, but it was seriously funny at the time. Bloom and Sky are here for kissing in class...AGAIN. Layla and Stella were caught ditching school. Tecna and Timmy were caught texting, and Brandon, Nabu and Riven were caught egging Mr Jon es' house.

Me and Helia took a seat. Mr Jones walke d in around 2 minutes later. 'Now I'm going to the teachers lounge for a few minutes, and if I hear a sound from this room, you will ALL have detention everyday for a month. Do you understand?' he asked. 'Yes' we all mumbled. Satisfied with our answer Mr Jones headed for the teachers lounge.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, before I felt the familiar feeling in my hands. Oh no, not again...

**Well there's the chapter :D uniquecharm will be working on the next chapter. I'l l be writing chapter 4 but for now BYE : )**


	3. Prove it!

**HEY, everybody! I (UniqueCharm) have written this here chappy, sooo…. HERE YA GO :D ALSO, sorry for the kind of long wait - school has eaten my life.**

_Previously_

_Me and Helia took a seat. Mr Jones walked in around 2 minutes later. 'Now I'm going to the teachers lounge for a few minutes, and if I hear a sound from this room, you will ALL have detention everyday for a month. Do you understand?' he asked._

_'Yes' we all mumbled. Satisfied with our answer Mr Jones headed for the teachers lounge._

_We sat there in silence for a few minutes, before I felt the familiar feeling in my hands. Oh no, not again..._

Oh, great! I quickly gave a sideways glance at Helia who had also noticed my hands glowing.

"Don't worry," He mouthed to me. "Stay calm,"

I nodded and closed my eyes and relaxed. I thought I was doing pretty well until I heard someone saying something.

"Flora! Flora, hey! Psst, Flora!" Musa whispered to me to get my attention.

"What?" I whispered back.

"What's up with your hands?" Musa pointed at my glowing fingers.

"No talking!" Tecna, the prefect, hissed. She may be our friend, but for this girl, the rule book is very important to her.

"We're not talking, we're whispering!" Musa hissed back to the lilac-haired girl.

"Same thing! Shut up, girls! You're gonna get us all into even more trouble," Timmy, the other prefect sitting next to Tecna warned us.

"Shut up!" Musa shrugged as I felt my hands glowing even more.

"Flora! Hands!" Bloom whispered to me a bit freaked out. I looked down under the table where my hands were and began to panic. Now what do I do?

I looked over Helia who told me to relax and be calm, and also that everything will be okay. He still had that freaked out look in his eye when he found out about the fairy thing, so I guess he still isn't very happy with me. I nodded back to him to let him know that I had understood, but just then, the strict teacher, Mr Jones flung the door open with fire in his eyes.

"I thought I told you all to be quiet! The teachers lounge is just next door, and I can hear everything you're saying. Especially you, blondie!" He pointed at Stella who looked absolutely pissed off.

"I didn't say anything! Besides, you have no proof!" Stella huffed and folded her arms as Brandon stepped in.

"None of us were talking, sir," Brandon tried to explain. Mr Jones ignored him and looked at me dead in the eye.

"What's that in your hand, eh? That glowing thing? That's a phone, isn't it! Hand it to me right this instant," Mr Jones noticed my glowing hands and marched towards Helia's and my desk we were sitting at. "Come on, now,"

"I, um… I just… Phone… umm…" I stuttered right before a blinding ray of pinky-green light shot up from my hands, through the desk, and through the ceiling. "Wha-?"

"What's going on? What are you doing?" Mr Jones took a step backwards in fear, as Helia held my hands hoping that that would stop my hands from creating… a… well, hole.

"Flora, be calm," Helia whispered to me as Layla shot me a 'What the heck are you doing' glance.

"Flora!" Mr Jones shouted to me.

"FLORA!" Musa squealed and clung tightly to Layla who was sitting next to her.

"FLORA!" Helia shouted reminding me to stay focused.

"Flora!" Bloom yelled and gripped onto Sky who was next to her.

"STOP IT!" Mr Jones clutched his head and closed his eyes tightly.

"AAH!" I screamed as the light shone brighter, causing everyone in the room to close our eyes.

The next thing I knew, I was not at school. I was outside in a city which was very colourful, with… with… Okay, I'm DEFINITELY going crazy 'cus I think I just saw a flying vehicle! I looked around me to also notice everyone from detention, including Musa, Helia and Mr Jones who were all covering their eyes still.

"H-helia?" I gave the blue haired boy next to me a small nudge as he opened his eyes.

"Woah," Helia gasped noticing the flying vehicles.

"Flora…" Mr Jones broke off at the site of the city and then looked back at us again. "AAAH!" Mr Jones ran off down the street clutching his bald head, and with his large piles of flab bouncing behind him.

"Flora… Explain?" Musa was lost for words as she looked around her.

"What did you do?" Tecna burst out.

"I-I don't know!" I blushed feeling embarrassed and guilty looking down at the floor.

"Where are we?" Timmy looked around mindlessly and pushed up his glasses.

"I don't know," Bloom answered. "But I don't think we're in Gardenia anymore."

There was pindrop silence.

"Stop being so dramatic! Can you hear yourselves?" Riven shook his head. "Of course we're in Gardenia still, but how we got out of the classroom, I don't know. I guess we all have to thank Flora for that!"

"Me? Why?" I asked the onion headed guy confused.

"Because you got us out of detention! And also, just 'cus you did this for us, don't expect anything in return," Riven told me rudely.

"That's not very nice! And anyway, how can we still be in Gardenia, Riven? Look around. Face it, Bloom's right, we're somewhere else," Musa told everyone.

"But where?" Sky spoke up as we all looked at the two smartest people here: Tecna and Timmy.

"What're you looking at us, for?" Timmy asked.

"We don't know where this is!" Tecna agreed.

"There's only one logically explanation," Timmy began.

"We're dreaming!" Tecna finished.

"Guys, this isn't a dream. I think I know exactly where we are," I whispered softly as the flying vehicles reminded me of where we were.

"Where?" Helia asked me.

"We're in another dimension called Magix," I whispered as everyone began to laugh.

"Magix?" Stella giggled.

"Yup, we're in a dream!" Brandon confirmed.

"Flora, there's only one dimension: the one we live in!" Nabu explained putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No, Nabu. There isn't," I shook my head taking his hand of my shoulder.

"How would you know?" Timmy asked stepping forwards.

"I just do, okay?" I told him a bit annoyed.

"But Flora, look around. None of this makes sense. We must be dreaming," Bloom told me as I looked down.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Sky announced.

"How?" Riven huffed.

"Like this," Sky strode over towards Riven and pinched him hard in the arm.

"Did you feel any pain?" Musa asked eagerly.

"Yes, and OWW!" Riven rubbed his arm and gave a glare to both Sky and Musa as we all just sniggered.

"I've been lying to all of you guys here. I'm actually a fairy. The Fairy of Nature," I looked up to see everyone's, except Helia's smiling faces.

"Flo, I know how much we loved fairies when we were little girls, but there's no such thing!" Musa chuckled as Layla nodded in agreement.

"There is!" I protested.

"No there isn't. You just need to get some rest," Stella slung an arm around my neck.

"No Stella. It's true, fairies exist!" Helia told her. "I've seen Flora transform,"

"Oh, not you too!" Sky groaned throwing his head back in frustration.

"You're gonna have to prove it to us, Flora," Layla stood next to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'll try," I whispered. "I've been struggling to control my powers, you see. I've hidden them my entire life,"

"Yah, sure," Riven scoffed still rubbing his arm. "Dunno about you guys, but I'm leaving,"

"Where are you going," Musa asked him.

"Well wouldn't you like to know?" He smirked at Musa causing her to fold her arms in irritation. "I'm gonna go and catch a cab to take me home,"

"Yeah, literally catch," Helia mumbled as he stared at the flying vehicles in the sky.

"Good luck with that," Sky looked up and agreed with Helia.

"You're not coming?" Riven stopped and turned around to face us all.

"No. We all wanna watch the little fairy here 'transform,'" Nabu sniggered making air quotations with his fingers.

"Then I'm staying, 'cus I wanna catch this on my cell," Riven smirked as he dug out his cell phone. "No bars, how strange,"

"Me neither!" Nabu announced in frustration.

"Same here!" Brandon huffed. Stella gave him a glare. "I mean... err... I wasn't gonna... not like... but... fairy..." Stella gave him a bigger death glare causing Brandon to shuffle away. "I'll put it away,"

"Good boy," Stella smiled knowing she won.

"Flora?" Bloom asked me to continue as Musa gave a small nod.

"Right, transform," I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Concentrate, Flora!

"Yawn," Riven gave a fake yawn showing his boredom.

"Shut it!" Musa warned him as Tecna shook her head at me.

"Not gonna work," Tecna said in a sing-songy voice.

"Just give her a chance, Tec. We all know it's not gonna work..." Bloom whispered the last part not knowing I heard.

Eyes closed. Concentrate! Don't let your mind wonder. Transform!

I looked down to see myself still in my civilian outfit.

"Fail!" Nabu sniggered and high-fived Riven as Layla elbowed them both.

"Let me try again," I whispered.

Eyes closed. Concentrate! Don't let your mind wonder. Transform!

I looked down once again to see no change.

"Try doing gestures," Helia suggested as I nodded back to him. Gestures. Okay, I've got this. I put my hands horizontally by my side.

Eyes closed Concentrate harder! Don't let your mind wonder. Transform!

I looked down again to see myself in the same outfit.

"How did you transform at my place?" Helia asked me, whilst everyone else started to mutter and snigger.

"I don't know. Maybe Musa's right. I was probably imagining myself being a fairy," I sighed.

"No! I watched you transform, I know you can do it, Flora. Summon up all of your power and your energy, and concentrate harder," Helia motivated me.

"Okay, one last time, though," I told him as everyone else began to watch me.

Eyes closed. Concentrate harder! Don't let your mind wonder. Summon up all of your power and energy. Transform!

**DUN DUN DUNN! Sorry for the cliffhanger, guys - don't eat me! :) TheMatchMakingSnowman is up next! :)**


	4. Now What?

**Hiiiii! It's TheMatchmakingSnowman here! I'm sorry for the long wait. Schools been so demanding, and my summer tests are in 2 WEEKS! Anywho...it's here now, so I'll stop my apologising...**

_Previously..._

_"Okay, one last time, though," I told him as everyone else began to watch me._

_Eyes closed. Concentrate harder! Don't let your mind wonder. Summon up all of your power and energy. Transform!_

I feel myself rising and the transformation taking place.

What are the others going to say? They'll probably think I'm a freak and run for the hills.

I close my eyes as I land back on the ground, scared of what my friends are going to say, at my new fairy form.

'WOW...' I hear Musa say, I open my eyes, everyone is staring at me, open mouthed.

'I'm sorry I doubted you,' Riven says, everyone else nods in agreement, lost for words.

'So let me get this straight...We are stuck in the middle of some magical city, with no idea how to get home, and right now our only chance of finding a way, lies with a 'fairy' who can't even work her powers?' Sky asks, disbelievingly.

'More or less..' Layla sighs, shrugging. God now that I think about it, we're in serious trouble...

'Well maybe there's some bus, or plane or...magic carpet, that we could take back to Gardenia...' Nabu suggests.

'That is completely illogical, magic carpets are not associated with fairies, but with genies and judging by my calculations, there is a 90% chance we are not even on our own PLANET! Yet alone close enough to catch a bus,' Tecna says, matter-of-factly.

'Guys we can figure out a way, Flora is a FAIRY!' Helia points out. God, it's so sweet, how supportive he's being. Add that to the list of reasons why I'm CRAZY about him!

'Well one things certain,' I begin, 'We're not going to get anywhere, standing on this street doing nothing.'

'You're right Flo, So what do you suggest we do? You are the fairy after all..' Musa asks.

Oh God, what will we do? I should really think more before I suggest these things...

'We could try to find some kind of tourist centre...' Bloom suggests.

I don't think there are tourist centres in this place, most magical beings know this place like the back of their hand. It's kind of the magic capital of all the magical dimensions.

'I don't think that will work either...' I say, 'Magix doesn't really have tourist centres.'

'Well, let's see how much money we have between us, before we do anything,' Stella suggests. That's a good idea, I swear, sometimes people refer to Stella as a 'dumb blonde', but she is actually very smart. We all dig into our pockets, looking for cash.

'I have 14 dollars and 36cent.' Nabu says, offering his money.

'I have 26 dollars,' Musa offers, putting her money with Nabu's.

'I have 68 dollars,' Stella says. Yeah shes rich, and always has a ton of cash on her.

'I have 35 dollars, 43 cent and a cinema ticket to...Finding Nemo?' Helia asks, looking down at his ticket confusedly.

After putting all our money together we have 280 dollars, 73 cent, a cinema ticket, a bus token, a condom (I'm kinda scared to see what else Riven keeps in his pockets), a caramel bar and a toy car.

'Now what?' Nabu asks.

'Ummm...we start looking for something that could get us back to Gardenia.' I say, and that's what we do.

We spend around three hours wandering around the town of Magix looking for someone who can tell us how to get back to Gardenia. Most people didn't even know what Gardenia was, so it was a big waste of time.

At around seven we give up for the day, settling with the thought that we'll find a way home tomorrow. We find a hotel, where we book a cheap room for all of us to sleep in (though there will be NO funny business)

What have I gotten us all into?

**Well there it is! Next chapter will be written by uniquecharm! See you guys soon!**


	5. Toy Cars ARE useful!

YO! :D Thank you, TheMatchMakingSnowman! I guess I'm up :) I'm so sorry about updating so late - I feel terrible! :( Anyway, enjoy:

_Previously_

_We spend around three hours wandering around the town of Magix looking for someone who can tell us how to get back to Gardenia. Most people didn't even know what Gardenia was, so it was a big waste of time._

At around seven we give up for the day, settling with the thought that we'll find a way home tomorrow. We find a hotel, where we book a cheap room for all of us to sleep in (though there will be NO funny business)

What have I gotten us all into?

"So, who's taking which room?" Stella began. "I'm with my Brandon!"

"Stella, do you really think it's… umm… 'appropriate' to room with Brandon?" Bloom whispered to her blonde friend.

"Why not? He is my boyfriend after all!" Stella smiled happily as Sky was whispering the same thing Bloom was saying, to Brandon.

"Why not? She is my girlfriend after all!" Brandon whispered to Sky.

"Okay… I'm with Layla!" Musa grabbed Layla before Nabu could and pushed him away.

"Calm down, Frodo!" Nabu surrendered and moved over to Riven who he was now rooming with.

"Tecna!" Bloom and I shouted over each other.

"Uhh…" Tecna stuttered not sure who to go with.

"I'll go with you, Flora," I spun around to see Helia blushing slightly. "And then it would be easier to help you with your, you know. Powers," Helia is SO SWEET! He's so amazing, sweet, kind, generous, funny… The list goes on... And on... And on...

And then Musa elbowed me. Thank you, Musa!

"N'arrwww!" She whispered as Helia led me into our room.

"Shh!" I whispered blushing as Stella winked at the girls and I before yanking Brandon into their room. Helia closed the door as I sat down onto the single bed – thank goodness it wasn't double – as Helia jumped onto his bed beside me.

"Are you alright?" I whispered shyly.

"Yeah, well I mean it's not every day you find out your friend's leading a double life," He spat coldly.

"I'm-I'm sorry!" I whispered a little taken back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like that. It's just a shock, you know?" Helia sat up looking into my eyes.

"Helia?" I whispered.

"Yeah, Flora?" He whispered.

"Am I weird for having this... thing?" I asked looking down.

"No, I think it's amazing. Having the ability to fly, the ability to help others and save lives. It's incredible!" Helia smiled.

"Save lives?" I asked confused.

"You have the ability to do amazing things, Flora. You can become a heroin! Saving lives, the fame, everything!"

"But I don't want any fame,"

"Well you deserve it," He smiled shyly.

After a couple of hours, Helia and I fell asleep like a giant sleeping on a pebble after helping me with my powers. The beds were rock hard, and were too small for us to sleep in; I'm gonna have bags under my eyes in the morning, and Stella will not be happy!

The next day, my friends and I waited downstairs in the lobby for Stella and Brandon – they take forever!

"Why are they taking so long?" Riven huffed.

"Calm down, Riv. They'll be down soon," Musa reassured her friend.

"Gerroff," He shuddered as Musa laid an arm on his shoulder.

"According to Tecna's calculations, they'll be down in 5, 4, 3, 2..." Timmy began.

"Sorry!" Stella smiled clinging onto Brandon.

"See!" Tecna grinned at everyone.

"Okay, so now we need to figure out how to get back," Bloom began digging out everyone's money from her purse which she held for safekeeping.

"How much cash we got left?" Nabu asked Bloom.

"Well, 23 bucks for the rooms each..." Bloom began.

"23 bucks for this shack you call a hotel?!" Stella asked shocked, causing the receptionist to glare at her. "Sorry ma'am!" Riven covered his head in his left hand and snorted, whilst Nabu laughed loudly not cared who heard.

"MA'AM?" The receptionist growled thrusting his Sudoku onto the table with force. "I'm a MAN!"

"Sorry ma'am—I mean man!" Stella apologised nervously as the receptionist growled and shooed us away.

As soon as we were outside, Aisha scolded her for not being polite.

"I said sorry didn't I? Besides, it's not my fault that his hair looks like a bush!" Stella waved her hand in the air like it was no big deal.

"So, the money?" Helia asked standing behind me.

"Well, we had 280 dollars and 73 cents. The rooms cost 23 bucks for each person, so that's..." Tecna calculated in the air. "12 dollars and 21 cents left!"

"What?" Bloom asked shocked.

"Seriously?" Musa asked worried.

"What about breakfast?" Nabu asked half upset.

"None today..." I whispered sadly.

"So, you guys practise?" Brandon winked to Helia who blushed.

"Practise?" Stella asked me with her eyes wide open. "Didn't know you had it in you, Flo!"

"Huh?" I asked her dumb-founded.

"You know... practise?" Musa asked Flora who then looked at a nervous Helia.

"Guys, not that kind of practise! I meant practising with her powers!" Helia smiled nervously.

"Her powers, eh? She dominated you, huh?" Brandon smiled.

"Wha—No! That's not what I meant!" Helia defended.

"Huh?" I repeated.

"Never mind, Flo," Musa smiled at me. What are they talking about?

"We know what you mean, man. Don't worry," Sky reassured Helia.

"Huh?" I repeated a third time as Bloom shook her head smiling.

"So, we have 12 dollars ish left," Layla changed the subject.

"And a condom, caramel bar and a toy car," Helia said slowly.

"I call dibs on the candy bar!" Bloom shouted before anyone else could.

"Darn it!" Sky cursed. "Bloom...?"

"No, I'm not sharing," She smiled as she peeled off the wrapper with her fingers.

"Wait, toy car?" I asked Helia.

"Yeah, why?" He asked me confused.

"I have an idea!" I smiled as Bloom handed me the car.

"Are you gonna...?" Helia asked me with a smile.

"Yup!" I smiled placing the car a good 5 metres in front of me on the cold hard floor.

"Is it gonna work?" He asked me.

"Well, lets find out," I closed my eyes and drew a pattern in the air, as lush emerald green sparkles escalated from my finger tips. "Here we go..." I whispered.

TheMatchMakingSnowman is up next :)


	6. My Destiny Awaits

Hi it's me :) the matchmaking snowman :) I'm reeeeeeaaaaaaallllllyyyyyy sorry this took so long, I was on my holidays and might of forgotten to write this...But it's here now :) enjoy and big thanks to uniquecharm for putting up with me :)

"I have an idea!" I smiled as Bloom handed me the car.

"Are you gonna...?" Helia asked me with a smile.

"Yup!" I smiled placing the car a good 5 metres in front of me on the cold hard floor.

"Is it gonna work?" He asked me.

"Well, lets find out," I closed my eyes and drew a pattern in the air, as lush emerald green sparkles escalated from my finger tips. "Here we go..." I whispered.

I try to picture the toy car becoming bigger in my head, as I feel the sparks flying out of my finger tips.

I open my eyes and its there, standing in front of me , not only has it grown in size but the colour has changed completely from red with fire on the sides, to dark green.

'Flora I could just kiss you right now!' Helia says giving me a big hug and running towards the car, that one sentence makes me blush so hard I think my head will explode.

We all hop in to the car, I've made it really spacious on the inside, so everyone has lots of room to sit, Stella ignores this fact, and sits so close to Brandon she might as well be sitting on his lap.

I sit in the front, next to Helia who's driving.

'Flora, the tank is kinda empty,' Helia says, looking at me worried.

'No problem,' I say, closing my eyes and picturing the gas tank full, I open my eyes, and it IS full, I'm really getting the hang of this magic thing.

'Ok guys, where are we going?' Musa asks, we stare at each bother blankly, this is probably the sorta thing I should have thought of BEFORE I made the Car big.

'Wait!' Tecna says, everyone looks at her waiting for her genius plan to come out.

'Flora is anyone else in your family a magical being?' She asks me.

Of Course! My aunt Mia is a fairy and Mom always said she lived in a place that was 'out of this world' how did I not think of that?

'Yes, my aunt Mia is a fairy, and I think she lives here!' I say. 'And she always visits us in Gardenia so she must KNOW how to get there!' I tell them.

'Guys, how are we meant to find one person in this HUGE city?' Musa asks.

'Well, she always brings us cake when she comes to visit, and I think mum said she owned a café,' I say.

'Ok, so all we have to do is drive around to every café in Magix until we eventually find Flora's aunt who we're only 80% sure owns a café?' Riven asks.

'Yup,' Helia says, starting the car.

The first café we stop at is not the right one, it is run by a skinny old man, who unfortunately, has never heard of Mia Martinez, but is kind enough to give us each a slice of toast on the house.

The second café isn't the right one either, this café is run by pixies, who have never heard of Mia Martinez.

We get a bit of luck with the third café we try, the person who owns it, a middle aged lady, who thinks theres a café run by a person called Mia on the north side of magix.

3 hours and 20 cafés later, we drive up to a little café on the corner of a small side street, it's painted light green and has ivy going up the side, we walk inside and theres my aunt Mia, serving an elderly lady a slice of her famous strawberry short cake.

The lady, goes to take her seat, and then My aunt sees us. She comes out from behind the counter, staring at us.

'Flora, is that you?' she asks, looking at me like I might disappear any second.

'Yup, it's me,' I say, and she flings her arms around me in huge hug.

'Oh my god, what are you doing here?' She asks.

'Its kinda a long story,' I sigh.

'Well sit down everyone and I'll get you all some cake,' she says, ushering into towards some tables and going back behind the counter.

She comes back a few minutes later with two trays, one laiden down with HUGE slices of short cake, the other laiden down with glasses of coke.

'So what happened?' she asks, looking at me.

'Well, long story short, we were in detention, and I accidentally magiced us here and now we can't get back.' I say.

'So you just magiced here without trying at all?' she asks.

'Yup,' I sigh.

'Flora, your powers wouldn't just take you here for no reason. They took you here for a reason, there's something you have to do here, your destiny. You could try to go through my portal, but there's a good chance it won't work,' she says, worriedly.

'Well it's worth a try,' Helia says brightly.

We all finish our cake and coke and get up from the table, heading upstairs with Mia, walking into a dark room with a portal in the centre.

'Ok guys, I doubt this is going to work, but go ahead. It's easier with you're eyes shut.'; she says.

We all close our eyes and walk through the portal. I open my eyes and sigh, we literally walked right through the portal and into the other side of the room.

Suddenly. Before I can say anything, there's an ear-splitting clap of thunder and all the lights go out.

'Flora?'

'Yeah?'

'I think you're about to find out just what your destiny is.'

Thanks for reading XD sorry it was kinda short, Unique charm is up next! BYEEEEE!


	7. Do We Know You?

**Another chappy! Whoop whoop! :D Wonderin' what Flo's destiny is? You've come to the right chapter... MUHAHAHAHAA! I don't know why I did that... I seriously don't... Anyway, thank you thematchmakingsnowman for that brilliant chapter you wrote, now it's my turn :)**

We all close our eyes and walk through the portal. I open my eyes and sigh, we literally walked right through the portal and into the other side of the room.

Suddenly. Before I can say anything, there's an ear-splitting clap of thunder and all the lights go out.

'Flora?'

'Yeah?'

'I think you're about to find out just what your destiny is.'

Immediately, bursts of wind surrounds us like a tornado, and ten seconds later, it subsides and the lights flash back on.

"Wha-what was that?" Stella squeaked clinging onto Brandon for dear life.

"I-I don't know... But I don't think it's good," I meekly whisper. I turned around to come face to face with three daunting shadows.

"Who's there?!" I called resulting in Helia pulling me behind him. How sweet! It's like he's trying to protect me and—Flora! Focus!

"Hey there, goodie-goodie," A female voice coarsely greeted which could be heard from the left side of the room.

"Hello, Flora. Give me the stone of courage before I send you back to where you belong," The figure in the middle held up an orb-like cluster of icy blue swirls.

"What are you doing about?" I ask them, scared.

"Don't act innocent, fairy. We know you have it!" The figure on the right boomed and pointed at me.

"Who are you? Show yourselves!" Helia called out with determination.

Three figures erupted from the shadowy depths in the far end of the room: The figure on the left was a girl about a year younger than me. Her hair was frizzy and looked like a grey cloud sitting above her head. She wore a maroon crop-top and a short maroon skirt with, once again, maroon sandals. Her expression looked dark, but it was easy to see that she still has a seed of goodness left in her somewhere.

The figure on the right stood an impatient girl with long dark brown hair with highlights. She wore a purple halter top and a pair of trousers which looked somewhat similar to Bloom's, but purple and without the stars. A pair of purple sandals covered her feet, and upon her face was a pair of yellow glasses. She seemed to be about the same age as me; her expression showed no emotion, but definitely showed her eccentric purple makeup without fail.

The lady in the middle seemed a year or two older than me, and also the leader, with her icy blue hair pulled back into a tight ponytail leaving two wisps of her hair from either side. Her blue top and skirt showed a lot of skin like the maroon girl, and wore knee length blue boots. Her makeup was slapped on in heavy amounts like the two other girls and her skin seemed cold and pale. Her blue eyes pierced into mine sharply as a smile played at her lips. In her hand was a spell. I could tell by the way it swirled like mine, however hers is white, and mine is green.

"Who are you?" Bloom called beside Sky.

"We are the Trix, loser. Flora, give me the stone," The middle one ordered.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I tried to explain.

"Oh, really? Why don't you explain this?" The blue one held up a red rose. "It has your name engraved on the stem,"

"A rose? That's not mine!" I protested trying to remember if I had ever put my name on a rose.

"HA! It IS yours!" The frizzy witch pointed at me.

"No, it's not,"

"Yes it is. How do you know what flower that is if it isn't yours, hmm?"

"Because I know what a rose looks like?" I answered slightly confused.

"Stormy! Quiet!" The leader boomed at the girl on the left who must be Stormy.

"Yes, Icy," She obeyed.

"Hand it over," Icy declared, her orb getting bigger and bigger.

"She doesn't have some stupid stone! Can we go home now?" Riven huffed.

"The stone isn't stupid!" The purple girl finally spoke up. "It's very powerful, and if in the wrong hands, the world would be a worse place,"

"Oh, so you're the good guys, then? We're good too. Maybe we can work together on this mission to save the world. That's probably my destiny!" I smiled at the three girls in front of me.

"Your destiny?" Icy laughed.

"What a loser!" Stormy cracked up as my smile faltered.

"We don't want to save the world! We want to destroy it!" The third girl roared with laughter.

"This fairy is so naive, right Darcy?" Stormy hollered.

"You got that right!" Darcy chuckled evilly.

"But you said—" I began.

"We said in the WRONG hands like fairies, or specialists, you goodie-goodie!" Stormy sniggered.

"How would the world be a worse place?" Stella asked.

"With smiling, happy people... With laughter and joy... With cheers and peaceful surroundings," Icy shuddered.

"Wow, now that is a world I do NOT want to live in!" Darcy cringed.

"This lack of positivity is so not good for their health," Stella whispered to Bloom.

"If it's a, you say, 'stone of courage,' then how could you use that to your benefit?" Tecna asked.

"You losers are acting like you don't know a single thing about Magix or the stone. I know you have it, Flora, and I'm gonna get it one way or another!" Icy threw her orb directly at Flora causing her to slam straight through the wall of her aunt's café.

"FLORA!" Helia shouted as he ran to her aid. "Leave her alone! She doesn't have the stupid stone!"

"Is she awake?!" Musa panicked.

"She's unconscious – I can feel a pulse," Helia sighed in relief holding her in his arms right before he stood there paralysed.

"Helia?" Sky poked him as dark purple shadows engulfed him.

"You are now under my command," Darcy announced.

"I am now under your command," Helia repeated, unconsciously obeying.

"What do we do?" Musa panicked.

"Run!" Brandon shouted as he and Stella bolted towards the front door of the café as Helia chased his detention friends out the door leaving Flora lying still on the floor.

In a blink of an eye, the three witches and Flora disappeared by teleportation, invisible to the world.

**Another one done! TheMatchmakingSnowman, you're up next :)**


End file.
